Confiscation
by Yami Youichii
Summary: Setengah tahun ia terbaring di rumah sakit, dan saat kembali, bukanlah sambutan hangat sahabatnya yang datang, melainkan sikap cuek yang seolah tidak membutuhkannya karena hanyut pada ecstasy game. "Aku akan jadi ketua OSIS dan membuat peraturan baru!" AU/Gakuen/Shonen-ai/UKUS... or USUK? it's your opinion/etc
1. Chapter 1

**_Confiscation_**

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance/Slice of Life/Drama

**Warn :**Shounen-ai/Typo/AU/Gakuen/Shonen-ai/USUK or UKUS? It's your own opinion (Cuz I don't know either)/etc

**_Enjoy Reading~_**

Bagi anak laki-laki, game adalah segalanya. Tanpa game, pasti rasanya ada yang kurang. Di Internetpun terlihat sangat menarik dan seru, bahkan sampai ada forum fans club dari tiap game yang ada di dunia walaupun game kecil sekalipun. Karena internetpun berkata seperti itu, aku mengasumsikan kalau game adalah suatu hal yang sangat seru sampai membuat orang-orang tidak bosan-bosan memainkannya. Akupun berusaha menabung sedikit-sedikit untuk terjun ke dunia itu juga dengan membeli sebuah game console portable. Tapi...

"Apaan nih?"

Membosankan. Tidak seru. Yang perlu kulakukan cuma pencet-pencet tombol dan itu tidak menarik. Apa bagusnya cuma lihat gambar yang bergerak sesuai dengan tombol yang kita tekan? Hanya begitu-begitu saja. Tidak ada manfaatnya. Lebih baik baca buku atau novel.

Tapi...

Kenapa benda kecil tidak berguna ini begitu menarik perhatiannya?

.

.

_Confiscation_

.

.

Hari yang cerah sebagai awal dari cerita ini. Ya, setelah libur panjang musim panas, waktu sudah memasuki musim gugur, saat dimana anggota OSIS ber-regenerasi. Dan yang menjadi ketua OSIS di periode kali ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Arthur Kirkland dari kelas 2. Walau pernah diopname di rumah sakit lebih dari setengah tahun, ia berhasil mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan usaha keras dan menjadi ketua OSIS. Memang berat untuk tubuhnya karena ia memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah, apa lagi di pertengahan tahun (sekitar 4 Juli). Tapi dia punya alasan dan tekad yang kuat untuk menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Alasannya adalah...

"Apa yang kamu miliki disini, Jones? Komik, kartu, PSP, NDS, majalah, dan... Jaket."

Dari pagi-pagi sekali, ketua OSIS beralis tebal itu sudah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan sebuah kardus besar yang ia siapkan bersama rekan OSIS-nya yang lain. Ya, hari ini ada pemeriksaan barang-barang untuk pertama kalinya selama 10 tahun terakhir yang tentu saja membuat semua anak di kampus itu terkejut. Termasuk temannya sendiri, Alfred F. Jones.

"Apa-apaan ini, Arthur!? Tahun lalu, sebelumnya, dan sepanjang sejarah sekolah ini berdiri, tidak ada peraturan ini! Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba..." belum selesai Alfred mengeluh, ia sudah dipotong oleh Arthur.

"Disita? Tentu saja! Ini peraturan baru yang kubuat! Lagipula sudah banyak guru yang mengeluh kalau banyak murid yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya hanya karena benda tidak berguna ini! Jadi kami berdiskusi dengan guru tentang hal ini, dan memutuskan untuk membuat peraturan ini. Singkatnya ini adalah peraturan sekolah dan peraturan sekolah tidak boleh dilanggar!" sahut Arthur menjelaskan detil kemunculan peraturan baru ini.

Alfred kehabisan kata-kata, ia melihat kesekitar, mencari hal yang bisa ia jadikan alasan. "Jaket! Kenapa jaket juga disita! Itukan tidak mengganggu kegiatan mengajar!"

"'Peraturan W Academy no. 53 tentang seragam : dilarang memakai atribut selain seragam, kecuali bila sangat penting.' tertulis jelas di papan peraturan di lobby sekolah, dasar bodoh!" seru Arthur sambil menunjukkan peraturan tersebut di buku daftar peraturan, kemudian memukul pelan kepala Alfred setelah menggulung buku tersebut.

Kali ini Alfred benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Semua yang Arthur katakan tertera di peraturan dan tidak ada unsur subjektif, sehingga ia tidak bisa melawan dan memberikan jaket kesayangannya pada Arthur. Setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Setelah Alfred berjalan agak jauh, barulah Arthur tidak bisa menahan kesenangannya dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menyahut dalam hati :

_'Rencanaku berhasil!'_

Akhirnya mereka berdua berbicara setelah sekian lamanya.

.

.

.

_—Arthur's POV In_

"Kembalikaann! Kembalikan bukukuuu!"

Saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun, dan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Alfred. Saat itu aku sedang membaca buku tentang peri, tetapi tiba-tiba Alfred datang dan merebut bukuku. Aku berusaha merebutnya kembali tapi fisikku tidak bisa mengimbanginya, sehingga aku mengambil alternatif lain dengan menangis.

Sambil tetap berusaha merebut buku tersebut dari Alfred, aku terus menangis sehingga kami jadi pusat perhatian. Tangisanku baru berhenti saat Alfred merobek bukuku sambil berkata:

"Jangan baca buku terus! Main denganku! Ayo main sama-sama!"

Dan tepat setelahnya dia menangis lebih keras dariku.

Saat itu aku heran. Dia merebut bukuku, dia merobek bukuku. Tapi kenapa dia yang menangis? Tanpa kusadari aku menghiburnya dan kami bermain bersama, dan seterusnya. Sampai kami tidak menyadari kalau kami sudah menjadi teman.

Sampai SMP, kami terus bermain bersama. Tapi aku jatuh sakit, dan harus diopname. Setengah tahun aku tidak bertemu Alfred karena penyakitku menyebar virus. Dan sekembalinya aku ke kampus, Alfred sudah asik dengan game dan teman-teman yang menyukai game yang sama.

Jujur saja, aku cemburu melihat ia akrab dengan orang lain dan aku tidak ada di antaranya. Akupun berpikir 'Kalau aku menyukai hal yang sama dengannya mungkin aku bisa dekat lagi dengannya.' sayang rencana itu gagal. 3 tahun SMP kulewati tanpa berbicara apapun dengannya, dan karena itu aku menyadari perasaanku padanya.

—_Ya. Aku menyukainya._

Karena itu aku akan menarik perhatiannya, apapun caranya. Aku memutuskan untuk berusaha menjadi ketua OSIS dan membuat peraturan dilarang membawa barang yang tidak ada hubungan dengan kegiatan kampus. Dan rencana itu tampaknya akan berhasil.

Aku menghela napas puas sambil melihat keluar jendela yang otomatis membuatku melihat ke bawah. Dan tepat di bawah sana, di balik semak-semak, aku melihat Alfred sedang diam-diam memainkan PSP-nya.

"Ah..."

_Arthur's POV Out—_

.

.

.

"Alfred! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan bawa game ke kampus!" sahut Arthur sambil mengintip ke balik semak-semak.

"GAH! A... Arthur! Kok kamu tahu!? Padahal kalau di game, posisi ini adalah yang paling sulit ketahuan!" serunya kaget.

"Sembunyi tepat di bawah ruang OSIS, tempat dimana tidak masuk jangkauan mata karena ruang OSIS ada di lantai 2. Yah, bukan pilihan tempat yang buruk, tapi kau sedang bernasib buruk. Aku kebetulan melihat ke bawah dan menemukanmu. Kemarikan game-mu." ujar Arthur lembut sambil memapahkan tangannya, meminta PSP Alfred.

"Tidak! Lagi bagian seru! Aku penasaran lanjutannya!" rengek Alfred.

"Kalau itu alasanmu, kau tidak akan berhenti main game, bodoh! Berikan game itu!" sahut Arthur langsung meninggi, membuat Alfred tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan menyerahkan PSP-nya tanpa perlawanan.

Dan hal ini terus berlanjut sampai musim dingin.

.

.

.

"Aaaahh! Peraturan ini sungguh mengganggu!" begitu datang dan duduk di bangkunya, Alfred langsung merengek kesal pada Kiku yang duduk di depannya. "Entah kenapa dia selalu bisa menemukan tempatku bersembunyi atau tempatku menyembunyikan PSP-ku! Dia itu keturunan elang atau sesuatu ya!?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia membencimu." gumam Kiku mengasumsikan sikap Arthur sementara.

Ahoge Alfred langsung bereaksi. "Tidak mungkin! Aku dan Arthur sudah berteman dari kecil! Tidak mungkin dia membenciku!" bantah Alfred.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku jarang melihat kalian berjalan bersama, bahkan sejak SMP." ujar Kiku memberitahu pendapatnya.

"... Ini gara-gara dia! Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba tidak datang ke sekolah selama setengah tahun saat SMP! Aku bosan! Aku main game saja! Begitu dia kembali ke sekolah, yang dia lakukan cuma belajar dan buru-buru pulang! Kami beda kelas, jadi kami jarang bertemu! Sekarangpun kami juga beda kelas! Dan dia sibuk dengan OSIS! Karena itu... ... ... Aku bosan... Aku main game saja." seru Alfred mengeluhkan semua perasaannya dengan wajah merah. Yang tentu saja itu langsung membuat Kiku langsung menyadari perasaan Alfred pada Arthur dan itu membuat sesuatu pada dirinya 'turns on'.

"Kedengarannya hubungan kalian sangat menarik. Bisa kamu jelaskan lebih lanjut, Alfred-san?" pinta Kiku sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya agar langsung berhadapan dengan Alfred.

Alfred menceritakan semuanya pada Kiku, tentang bagaimana ia bertemu Arthur, tentang bagaimana mereka bersahabat dan sekarang tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Sampai perasaan Alfred yang ingin ngobrol dengan Arthur dan keluhannya tentang Arthur yang cuek padanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu Francis-san. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Francis, teman sekelas Arthur yang menyatakan diri mereka adalah rival seumur hidup tapi tetap berbagi cerita masing-masing, mengadakan pertemuan dengan Kiku, teman sekelas Alfred yang sesama penyuka game dan tempat Alfred mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, di kantin.

"Mereka berdua punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi tidak mau jujur satu sama lain." Francis diam sebentar, memberi waktu untuk dirinya berpikir. "Yang seperti ini harus dibenturkan sendikit."

"Kamu juga berpikir seperti itu? Aku juga, mereka harus dibenturkan agar mau jujur. Aaahh... Mereka benar-benar OTP-ku." gumam Kiku menyatakan pendapat dan sedikit fangirling.

"Aku tidak mengerti OTP-mu ini apa, tapi hubungan mereka sangat menarik. Aku sampai gemas ingin membantu mereka." dengus Francis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan gemetaran.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyusun strategi agar mereka bertengkar." usul Japan mencoba cuek pada sikap Francis.

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk memikirkan rencana bagaimana cara untuk membuat Arthur dan Alfred _clash_kemudian mereka akan jujur satu sama lain dan semua berakhir damai.

Tapi sayangnya kenyataan tidak semulus harapan.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

Labil ga move on sama Aasaa no Harem…

HAHAHAHA! Maafkan aku! Padahal episode harem hetalia bentar lagi nongol! (walo MC-nya bukan Arthur /maunya)

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Confiscation II**_

**Hetalia Fanfiction**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Slice of Life

**Warn : **Shounen-ai/Typo/AU/Gakuen/etc

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

_**Mission Start!**_

Rencana sudah matang dan hari H sudah tiba. Saatnya Francis dan Kiku melancarkan rencana maut mereka. Setelah melakukan pertemuan sebentar, mereka langsung berpencar ke tempat masing-masing. Francis pergi ke ruang OSIS, dan Kiku pergi ke kelas.

—_Ruang OSIS_

"Kau mengganggu pemandangan. Enyahlah!"

Tepat setelah Francis membuka pintu ruang OSIS, ia sudah diusir dengan kejam oleh Arthur sebelum sempat mengucapkan salam atau apapun. 'Kejamnya' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, Arty! Ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." ujar Francis dengan suara mesumnya sambil berjalan ke jendela yang ada di belakang Arthur dan duduk disana.

"Kau membuatku jijik. Enyah!" usir Arthur lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Daripada itu!" Francis mengacuhkan ucapan Arthur dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan memaksa Arthur terbawa pembicaraannya. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang Al." Mata Arthur membelalak sesaat, kemudian ia semakin menjauhkan pandangannya dari tempat Francis berada.

"Tidak ada urusan denganmu." gumam Arthur hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kau tahu? Sepantauan ku, sikapmu pada Alfred terlalu berlebihan." sembari bicara, Francis memperhatikan reaksi Arthur dari belakang. Terkejang sedikit. Walau dari belakang, entah kenapa Francis bisa jelas membayangkan wajah Arthur. "Menyita barang siswa atau siswi memang normal, tapi caramu meminta barang Alfred berbeda. Seperti berusaha mencari sesuatu yang ada pada Alfred yang bisa disita, singkatnya menarik perhatiannya."

Kali ini Arthur benar-benar terkaget karena ucapan Francis tepat sasaran, sampai secara reflek bahunya naik dan ia sedikit memekik 'gikku' (shock). Tidak disangka oleh Francis, ternyata tebakan skenarionya tepat sehingga ia bisa menyusun dialog lebih mudah. Untuk Francis, Arthur sudah seperti buku yang terbuka digenggaman tangan, mudah sekali dibaca.

"Oi... Arthur. Jangan-jangan kau jadi ketua OSIS dan membuat peraturan ini untuk..." gumam Francis sengaja tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, yang tentu saja dipotong oleh Arthur.

"A... A.. A.. A.. Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Menarik pe... pe... perhatian Alfred!? Ya... Yang benar saja! A... Aku tidak jadi ketua OSIS untuk menarik perhatiannya!" seru Arthur kacau pada Francis, walau matanya tidak fokus pada rivalnya itu.

Tapi ini adalah kebiasaan buruk Arthur. Membocorkan informasi perasaannya saat panik atau mabuk. Ya... rencanapun baru akan dimulai.

—_Kelas_

Sebelum masuk ke kelas, Kiku mengintip kondisi Alfred dari pintu. Seperti biasa, bengong menghadap jendela. Mengingat sifatnya yang dulu periang dan sekarang menjadi seperti itu, miris rasanya. Yang membuatnya seperti itu bukan karena game-nya diambil, melainkan kesepian karena tidak pernah bermain dengan teman masa kecilnya. Dan karena alasan itulah Kiku melakukan rencana ini. Untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Alfred. Berlebihan memang, tapi seperti itulah perasaan semua orang saat bintang mereka redup.

"Alfred-san. Tadi aku bertemu ketua OSIS. Dia memintaku untuk memanggilmu ke ruang OSIS." ucap Kiku setelah masuk ke kelas dan menyapa Alfred.

"Ngapain? Khotbah tentang peraturan sekolah lagi?" ketus Alfred sensitif.

"U... Uuhh... Tidak tahu. Dia hanya memintaku memanggilmu."

Alfred menghelakan napas dengan berat, kemudian berdiri dengan malas dan berjalan pergi keluar kelas. Setelah menentukan jarak, Kiku diam-diam mengikutinya sambil mengontak Francis yang ada di ruang OSIS untuk mempaskan timing drama yang akan mereka lakukan.

—_Ruang OSIS_

Francis berhubungan dengan Kiku dengan handphone yang tersambung dengan headset di telinganya. Ia memasukkan kabel ke dalam sweaternya dan menutupi headsetnya dengan rambut panjangnya sehingga Arthur tidak tahu kalau pembicaraan mereka di dengar oleh Kiku.

"Jadii~ kau benar-benar jadi ketua OSIS untuk menarik perhatian Alfred?" tambah Francis tidak membiarkan Arthur tenang.

"Tidak! ...u... Iya... Aaaaaahhh! Ini sangat menjengkelkan!" stres dan panik sendiri, Arthur mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Kemudian menggebrak meja untuk melepas lelah.

Ini dia.

Sudah saatnya Francis melancarkan pertanyaan utama. Tapi bagaimana membuat timingnya pas? "Kiku dimana posisi Alfred?" gumam Francis berkomunikasi dengan Kiku lewat headset yang ia kenakan sepelan mungkin agar Arthur tidak mendengar.

_'Jarak tiga kelas menuju ruang OSIS. Kamu bisa mulai sekarang Francis-san!'_ bisik Kiku di seberang sana.

Setelah memberi kode pada Kiku berupa batukan bahwa ia mengerti, Francis kembali melanjutkan misinya. "Kudengar kau berteman dengan Alfred sejak kecil. Apa ada berhubungan dengan itu?"

Arthur terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia bercerita tanpa menoleh pada Francis. "... Yah. Kami memang berteman sejak kecil. Tapi aku pernah diopname saat SMP, begitu kembali, kelas kami berbeda dan Alfred sudah asik dengan gamenya. Aku berusaha mendekatinya lagi dengan membeli PSP dari uang yang kudapat dari membantu di toko pamanku. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Dan inilah pilihan terakhirku." jelas Arthur pasrah.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah. "Arthur... Kau pernah cerita tentang penyakitmu pada Alfr—"

BRAK!

Belum selesai Francis meluruskan pikirannya karena informasi baru, pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dengan paksa.

—_Di luar ruang OSIS_

"Haaahh! Si Arthur ngapain sih? Menyita PSP-ku apa tidak cukup untuknya?"

Alfred mengeluh sambil berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Saat ia membuka pintu sedikit, terdengar pembicaraan Arthur dan Francis yang menyinggung namanya. Ia tertarik untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"... Yah. Kami memang berteman sejak kecil. Tapi aku pernah diopname saat SMP, begitu kembali, kelas kami berbeda dan Alfred sudah asik dengan gamenya."

_'Diopname? Kapan? Memang Arthur pernah bilang kalau dia sakit?'_ pikiran Alfred kalut. Arthur pernah sakit, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu. _'Kenapa? Kenapa Arthur tidak cerita apa-apa?'_

"Aku berusaha mendekatinya lagi dengan membeli PSP dari uang yang kudapat dari membantu di toko pamanku. Tapi aku tidak mengerti."

_'Membantu paman? Memangnya dia punya paman yang punya toko? Dia pernah punya PSP? Kenapa dia—_

—_tidak bercerita padaku?'_

"Dan inilah pilihan terakhirku."

Absen setengah tahun lebih.

Hanya belajar dan buru-buru pulang.

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba jadi ketua OSIS dan membuat peraturan menjengkelkan.

—_Mungkin dia benci padamu._

BRAAKK!

Dengan pikiran kacau dan kesal, Alfred membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan paksa, membuat Francis dan Arthur terkejut dengan suara gebrakan tersebut. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya tajam menatap Arthur yang kebingungan, dan tangannya mengepal kencang, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul.

"A... Al! Apa yang..." belum selesai Arthur bicara, Alfred memotongnya.

"Seharusnya, bila kau memang membenciku... se... Seharusnya kau sudah bilang dari dulu! Jadi aku tidak perlu jadi orang bodoh yang menganggapmu sebagai teman baikku!" ketus Alfred dingin, membuang semua suara riangnya yang biasanya ia perdengarkan dengan volume besar.

Arthur mengerutkan alisnya, kebingungan dengan sikap Alfred sekaligus takut, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Alfred tampak begitu marah. "H... Hah? Benci...? Maksudmu apa..." belum Arthur mengakhiri, Alfred kembali memotong ucapan Arthur seolah tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari Arthur.

"Diopname setengah tahun tanpa berkata apapun? Hah! Kau pikir bila kau tidak berkata apa-apa kau bisa menyakitiku? Membuatku sibuk memikirkanmu? Ya! Kau berhasil! Rencanamu sukses! Kau membuatku kebingungan dan panik memikirkan dirimu!" semakin diselimuti emosi, ucapan Alfred semakin tidak wajar, bahkan tidak masuk akal.

"Aku... Pe... Penyakitku... menyebar virus. Aku... Tidak boleh dijenguk... oleh penjenguk dibawah 15 tahun..." tidak hanya Alfred yang semakin diselimuti emosi, Arthurpun juga semakin diselimuti ketakutan sehingga suaranya tidak keluar. Tentu saja ucapannya tidak terdengar oleh Alfred.

"Lalu begitu kembali, kau tidak puas karena aku masih bisa bermain game? Lalu kau semakin membuatku kepikiran dengan cara, kau ada di dekatku, tapi berusaha menjauhiku tanpa berkata apa-apa, tanpa menyapa atau apapun! Hah! Harusnya aku tahu itu!"

"ALFRED! DENGARKAN KALAU ORANG BICARA" suara Arthur meninggi, tak satupun yang ia katakan didengarkan oleh Alfred.

Tapi tetap saja, kondisi Alfred dikuasai emosi, pikirannya sudah tidak menerima ucapan Arthur lagi karena dipikirannya Arthur adalah mengkhianat yang hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan dan kebodohannya. Ya... Itulah pikiran orang yang sedang emosi. "Memangnya kau siapa? IBUku? Kau bukanlah ibu, atau bahkan TEMANku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku!"

PRAAANG!

Arthur mendorong mug tempat ia menaruh alat tulis di mejanya dengan keras menggunakan punggung tangannya ke arah lemari kaca yang ada di sebelah mejanya, menyebabkan mug maupun lemari kaca tersebut pecah.

Mendengar kerasnya suara pecahan kaca, Alfred langsung tersentak, seolah baru sadar dari sebuah hipnotis. Baik Arthur, Alfred dan Francis membisu. Tak satupun dari mereka menimbulkan suara hingga Arthur berjalan pergi dari ruang OSIS setelah mendorong Alfred karena menghalangi jalan.

Rencana gagal.

Satu kesalahan fatal. Francis mengira Alfred sudah tahu bahwa Arthur pernah diopname. Kalau begitu, jelas-jelas Arthur yang salah. Bila seperti ini, cara terbaik untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka adalah membuat mereka bicara satu sama lain dengan dibimbing oleh Francis dan Kiku. Membuat mereka bertengkar terlalu beresiko dan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Apa rencananya berhasil?"

Setelah melihat Alfred masuk ke ruang OSIS, Kiku langsung kembali ke kelas dan mempercayai Francis untuk menjalani rencana. Bila ia tetap disana dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, bisa-bisa rencana ketahuan dan rencana akan gagal, tidak ada yang mau itu terjadi. Tapi belum lama ia menerawang membayangkan OTP-nya itu bertengkar, Arthur berjalan cepat melewati kelasnya dengan wajah kesal yang mengerikan dan menghilang ke kelas sebelah. Tak lama setelahnya Arthur kembali lewat dengan berjalan cepat dan ekspresi yang sama, tapi kali ini ia membawa tas di punggungnya dan kembali lenyap begitu melewati kelasnya.

_'Pulang? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Arthur-san pulang begitu saja?'_

Berjuta pertanyaan muncul di benak Kiku. Apa yang terjadi di ruang OSIS? Saat ia mau berdiri menuju ruang OSIS, Arthur kembali datang, tapi kali ini ia masuk ke kelas Kiku dan berhenti di depan bangku Alfred.

Terlihat sesaat Arthur menggeritkan giginya, kemudian tiba-tiba menendang meja Alfred hingga jatuh. Semua anak di kelas tersebut, terutama Kiku, terkejut bukan main melihat sikap Arthur seperti itu. Lalu Arthur berbalik pergi setelah mendecak, dan kali ini dia benar-benar pulang.

"A... Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Kiku ketakutan.

.

.

.

BRAAAKKK!

Begitu sampai di asrama, Arthur menutup pintu masuk kamarnya dengan dibanting sekaligus melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, ia menendang rak sepatu yang ada di sampingnya sekuat tenaga hingga semua alas kaki di rak tersebut jatuh berantakan. Tapi perasaannya masih belum terkontrol, dan ia mencoba meninju tembok, tapi tetap tak ada yang berubah.

Kesal. Marah. Kecewa. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dan ia mulai dikuasai sifat buruk manusia. Tidak mau disalahkan, harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa disalahkan. Ia berjalan dengan berat ke kamarnya, kemudian membuka laci meja terdalamnya, tempat ia menyimpan PSP yang dulu ia beli, yang membuat Alfred salah paham padanya.

"Ini... Benda brengsek ini..."

Ia mulai membanting benda itu, menginjaknya, memukulnya dengan palu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Semakin keras ia menghancurkan PSP itu, semakin deras air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Sakit. Rasanya seperti menusuk Alfred berkali-kali dengan pisau.

"Hhaahh... Haah... Hhh... Kuh..."

Perasaannya menenang, dikuasai emosi membuat tenaganya habis. Ia melempar palu yang ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan PSP-nya ke lantai dan menjatuhkan diri ke samping tempat tidur. Lelah. Sakit. Dia memang pemarah, tapi ia tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya.

_"Kau bahkan bukan TEMANku!"_

"tch..."

Ia menutup mata dengan lengannya, dan terlelap karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

5 hari berlalu, Arthur sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya tidur, makan, nonton tv, dan tidur. Ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun dalam kondisi ini. Menyedihkan. Karena itu ia tolak jengukan Francis dan Kiku yang datang 3 hari berturut-turut setelah ia absen 2 hari. Orang-orang mengira ia masih depresi tentang kejadian itu, tapi sebenarnya ia kesal karena dirinya begitu menyedihkan.

Berusaha menarik perhatian orang yang ingin diperhatikan olehnya, seperti orang bodoh.

Semua sia-sia. Yang ia lakukan 5 tahun belakangan semua sia-sia.

Sekarang hubungannya dengan Alfred benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping, seperti PSP yang ia hancurkan tempo hari.

_Kenapa?_

Ia melihat tanggal, Minggu 20 Desember. Mulai besok liburan musim dingin resmi dimulai.

Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk memenuhi tuntutan perut, meninggalkan tempat tidur dalam keadaan berantakan dan tv menyala. Begitu tiba di dapur, ia membuka kulkas mini miliknya, dan kulkas tersebut kosong. Mau tidak mau dia harus ke kota untuk membeli persediaan sebelum berhibernasi.

Serius... Dia berencana tidak keluar asrama selama musim dingin.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, mencukur janggut yang tumbuh sedikit dan merapikan rambut berantakannya yang mulai memanjang hingga menutupi matanya. Setelah bebersih diri ia mengambil jaket dan syal yang entah dimana ada di tumpukan baju yang berserakan di sekitar tempat tidurnya.

Tak lama mencari, Arthur langsung berangkat menuju _shopping district _tanpa membawa payung walau ia tahu salju turun. Satu per satu toko ia kunjungi untuk mendapat bahan yang ia inginkan. Setelah ia mendapat semuanya, ia berhenti sebentar di sebuah taman untuk memakan hamburger yang ia beli di salah satu restoran di _shopping district _tersebut.

"Kenapa aku begitu menyedihkan?"

Melihat hamburger yang baru setengah ia makan, ia teringat orang yang pernah ia cintai. Makanan kesukaannya, tidak bisa ia makan bersamanya lagi. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya keluar lagi; padahal sebelumnya masih ada kesempatan, padahal sebelumnya masih bisa akrab lagi.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan hening. Semakin sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan Alfred, semakin air matanya mengalir deras. Kalau rasanya sesakit ini, bila ia bisa memutar waktu, ingin rasanya ia mengulang sampai saat Alfred menangis di depannya.

Ia tidak akan menghibur Alfred.

Dan akan mencaci maki Alfred karena merobek buku kesayangannya. Itu hal normal yang dilakukan oleh anak kecil bila barangnya diambil oleh anak badung.

Tapi kenapa ia malah menghibur anak badung itu? Kalau saja tidak ia hibur, mereka tidak akan pernah saling kenal dan tidak akan pernah jadi teman. Dan dia tidak perlu menderita seperti ini.

_'Apa benar... Itu yang kuinginkan?'_

Arthur mengakhiri pikirannya dengan itu dan menelan gigitan terakhir hamburger yang sudah tinggal kertas di tangannya. Setelah membuang kertas tersebut ke tempat sampah yang ada di samping bangku taman yang ia duduki, ia segera berdiri dan pergi dari taman tersebut.

Tepat setelah ia keluar dari taman, ia melihat Alfred tengah keluar dari toko game yang ada di depan taman tersebut dengan tetap menatap pada PSP-nya, sehingga tidak sadar akan keberadaan Arthur.

_'Ini yang aku tidak suka, bodoh. Game bodoh itu menyita semua perhatiannya dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku berdiri di dekatnya. Ini salahnya. Semua salahnya. Game bodoh itu.'_

Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan Alfred dan berjalan menuju asrama. Dari jauh ia melihat mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Firasat Arthur merasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk.

Tidak...

Itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi.

Kengerian ini pasti hanya perasaan, tidak mungkin benar terjadi.

"Alfred...?"

.

.

.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! JAWAB AKU! ARTHUR!"

Orang-orang berkumpul melingkar di depan toko game tersebut, di tengah-tengah mereka ada Alfred yang terus berteriak memanggil Arthur yang tergeletak di tangannya tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir deras dari kepala dan kaki yang bengkok ke arah yang tidak wajar.

Orang-orang ingin mencoba menolong, termasuk orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak mereka berdua. Mereka bermaksud membawa Arthur ke rumah sakit, tapi kondisi Alfred yang terus berteriak dan menangis keras membuat mereka tidak bisa mendekat.

Kepanikan menyelimuti Alfred, takut Arthur akan mati di hadapannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Arthur, mencoba membangunkannya. Mata Arthur tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya yang sudah memanjang, tidak jelas kondisinya seperti apa. "ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, berharap Arthur tetap bersamanya.

—Mobil itu datang, Arthur tahu itu, dan ia juga tahu perhatian Alfred tertuju pada gamenya. Reflek ia langsung loncat dan mendorong Alfred bersamaan dengan dirinya agar tak satupun dari mereka terkena langsung hantaman mobil tersebut, tapi sayangnya kaki Arthur bernasib lain dan terhantam bagasi mobil yang juga berusaha menghindari benturan langsung. Mereka terpental ke tembok dan Arthur berusaha melindungi Alfred, sehingga kepalanya menghantam keras tembok yang terbuat dari batu itu.

PSP Alfred hancur. Tapi hal yang jauh lebih berharga dari benda itu juga hancur, dan ia baru menyadari betapa berharganya hal itu baginya. "Arthur... Arthur... Kumohon... Jawab aku..."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Grab!

Tiba-tiba tangan Arthur mencengkram kerah jaket Alfred, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi dan mendorongnya, bermaksud melepas pelukkan Alfred darinya. Kemudian dari sela-sela poni yang menutupi matanya, ia menatap tajam pada Alfred dengan ekspresi murka. Arthur menarik napas dalam, kemudian berteriak :

"BODOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

Semua orang terkejut sekaligus lega melihat Arthur masih bisa berteriak walau dalam kondisi seperti itu, memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"BODOH! BEGO! IDIOT! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MAIN GAME DIMANAPUN KAU MAU!?"

Alfred terbingung-bingung. Arthur sadar, dan kondisinya lemah. Kenapa dia malah marah-marah?

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN! ADA WAKTU DAN TEMPAT KAPAN KAU BISA BERMAIN GAME! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MAIN GAME SAAT BELAJAR, BERKUMPUL DENGAN TEMAN, NGOBROL, DAN BERJALAN! APA LAGI DI JALAN KOMPLEK YANG TIDAK ADA LAMPU LALU LINTAS, BODOH!"

Alfred merasakan tangan Arthur gemetar lebih hebat darinya, tapi Arthur lebih memikirkannya daripada dirinya sendiri. Arthur...

"AKAN KUSITA SEMUA BARANGMU YANG TIDAK PENTING! AKAN KUSITA HANDPHONE-MU! AKAN KUSITA KOMIK-MU! AKAN KUSITA GAME BODOHMU! AKAN KUSITA MAKANAN SAMPAHMU! DAN TIDAK AKAN KUKEMBALIKAN LAGI!"

... Takut...

"BAGAIMANA BILA AKU BENAR-BENAR KEHILANGANMU, HAMBURGER BODOOOOOOOHHHH!"

... Kehilangan Alfred.

Arthur mendekap erat Alfred di dadanya. Menangis lega atas maut yang baru saja lewat. Ia mempererat pelukannya, membuat Alfred tenggelam lebih dalam ke dalam dekapannya.

"Art... Art... Maaf... Aku minta maaf..." Alfred mulai menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Maaf Arthur... Aku menyesal... Maaf..."

Seperti halnya anak kecil, menangis saat melihat orang lain menangis. Arthur mulai terisak dan menempelkan keningnya pada kepala Alfred, berusaha menahan air matanya yang memaksa keluar.

Tak berapa lama, setelah puas menangis barulah Arthur sadar bahwa mereka sudah jadi tontonan orang (seperti dulu). Beberapa orang ikut menangis, dan ia merasa canggung dengan suasana itu. "Uh... Hei... Al... Lepaskan aku..." Arthur melepas dekapannya dan mendorong pelan bahu Alfred untuk melepaskan diri.

"NOOOOO! Aku tidak mau!" rengek Alfred sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"ADUDUDUDUDUH! Hentikan! Cukup kaki! Jangan hancurkan pinggangku juga!" teriak Arthur kesakitan. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit, bodoh! Jangan sampai aku mati karena otakku kekurangan darah!" sahut Arthur.

"O... Benar juga! Pegangan Arthur!" tanpa melepas pelukannya, Alfred berdiri mengangkat Arthur di bahunya, membuat Arthur terkejut hebat.

"AKH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK! TURUNKAN AKU! MALU TAHU!" sahut Arthur marah-marah sambil memukul punggung Alfred, dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya.

"Haah! Diam! Hero akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit!" serunya.

"Setidaknya gendonglah dengan cara yang lebih anggun seperti superhero bodohmu itu... Kakiku sakit..." keluh Arthur menyerah.

Melihat keakraban mereka, orang-orang berbubaran setelah tahu bahwa mereka berdua baik-baik saja dan dibawa oleh paman yang hampir menabrak mereka ke rumah sakit.

Di dalam mobilpun seperti itu. Mereka ngobrol tentang pikiran mereka selama mereka tidak bersama, seperti Arthur berpikir kalau Alfred kecanduan main game dan Alfred berpikir Arthur kecanduan buku. Mereka saling mengkritik, bertengkar ringan dan saling ejek-ejekan. Si paman hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dari kaca depan.

Kemudian, begitu mereka tiba diakhir pertengkaran mereka dan saling membuang muka, mereka diam-diaman. Kemudian Arthur bergumam. Bergumam sepelan mungkin hingga paman yang menyetir di depan tidak mendengar.

"Aku tidak mau kita hanya jadi teman..."

Mata Alfred terbelalak. 'Apa itu tadi?' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia menoleh pada Arthur, melihat telinga pemuda Inggris itu merah padam semerah tomat. Ia mulai canggung dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela. Kemudian ia menjawab:

"Akan kupikirkan..." sambil menggenggam tangan Arthur.

—_**Fin**_

**Author Comment :**

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA PANJANG BANGET! Well yeah... Kalo dibagi dua kependekan /lol

satu hal dari aku soal FF ini :

. .

Hahahaha! Saking shoujo-nya aku ampe ngakak2 sendiri baca ini! Maklumi aja... Otakku otak sinetron yg kerjaannya nonton ersete'i sama esseteve /jitaked dan memikirkan rencana yang direncanakan karakter itu susah... *nguji sana-sini biar dapet rencana yg pas*

tapi aku cukup puas sama hasilnya. Tunggu versi doujinshinya ya xD

**Review Comment(s) :**

**Acriel Kirkland D Beilschmidt : **makasih dukungannya ^^ well… I still can't decided… kalau ceritanya begini… kira" menurut kamu pairingnya gmna?

**Hina Azureno : **AHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT THA POINT! Aku suka banget review kamu, you got the point dan England emang yg salah disini xD

makasih reviewnya ya xD

**Thanks for Reading!**

**From, Yami Youichii**

**With Love**


End file.
